


The Painter and the Photographer

by rogueofpandas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofpandas/pseuds/rogueofpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaveKat drabble, Karkat is a painter and Dave is a photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painter and the Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> First DaveKat, so please go easy on me!

His paintings were amazing perfections of one color to the next, overlapping and blending into the white canvas. He was currently painting; gasps of excitement or curses of surprise can be heard from his studio room as he messes up or gets something just right. But you were going out soon, and wanted him to come. Maybe you could ask him, but you would never hear the end of it if you broke his 'Zone'. So you knock and poke your head in the door, understanding why he made you help put a white sheet up on one of the walls.

The canvas was on a stand in front of the sheet, the table pushed to the opposite side. And he was in the middle, laughing as he picked up one color and a type of brush, dipping, and slinging it at the canvas. You watch as a glob of deep red clashed with bluish yellow and dripped to the floor (also covered in white sheet). He turned and faced you, smiling wide.

His usual raven colored hair had blotches of white, red, and a few other stray colors. Plain white shirt was drenched in colors just like the rest of him. But even though this would take so much bleach to clean, his smile was too infectious and you just had to smile back. “What’s up shit-truck?” he asked setting down the paint in his hand and tilting his head.

“Just wanted to do a shoot today, wanna come?” He nods and motions to his shirt. “What about this?” you think and lean up against the door-frame. “It would look good in the place were going” you smile, thinking about another picture shoot with him in them this time. “You want me in them?” he asked, almost reading your mind.

You nod and turn to grab a towel, and after returning, helped him seal up his paints. You turn to the picture he was working on and stare, what had been him throwing colors at a wall had somehow turned into trees leaning over a river, disappearing into the distance with many winds and curves. The setting sun was just visible through the trees and splatter birds were settling in for the night.

You stared for a while, captivated by the surreal nature scene before you. You knew he was good, but he was so much more than that. Receiving a hug from behind is what snapped you out of your wonder-filled dream, and you turned to pull him into a real hug. Pulling away, you reach up one hand to push your shades into your styled white hair, and lean down to peck him on the lips.

“I love you, Dave”

“I love you too, Karkat”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love more than all your OTP's combined?  
> Did you hate it more than smut or your NOTP?  
> Tell me why!!
> 
> Can't draw?  
> Think i'll hate it?  
> Think again! I love fanart!


End file.
